pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rehab of the Spirit
Rehab of the Spirit is the twelfth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 9/27/2019. Story Tyrogue is taken to Silph Co on a stretcher, his eyes zoned out as if in a daze. Inside the lobby of Silph Co are Violet, Hazel, Sorrel, Chase and Professor Sebastian. Violet: Hello Tyrogue. Tyrogue responds and lifts his head, seeing Violet and her one arm. She motions to Professor Sebastian. Violet: This is Professor Sebastian. He’s the one who gave me my new arms. Sebastian: Hello Tyrogue. I would like to provide you with a new hand as well if that is alright. Tyrogue’s interest fades, as he lies his head back down looking away. Professor Sebastian signals the techs, as they take him down the hall. Violet and Professsor Sebastian walk alongside the stretcher, with Hazel, Sorrel and Chase following behind. Sorrel: This isn’t good. Tyrogue is dissociating. Hazel: (Annoyed) Okay Mr. Professor. What does that mean? Sorrel: It means that Tyrogue is disconnecting from what’s happening to himself. He doesn’t care what’s happening because he doesn’t believe it’s happening. Chase: This has to be a shock to him. Are you guys sure that a new hand is the best thing for it right now? Sorrel: The quicker that we give him a terminal device the sooner he regain prior function and reconnect with himself! Chase: But is that what Tyrogue wants? My mom works as a nurse, and I’ve seen plenty of injured Pokémon. What’s important is how the Pokémon feels! Something that changes his life like this, and he’s a Fighting type. Hazel: Why is it being a Fighting type important? Chase: Fighting types are innately stubborn and obsessed about their image and perception of strength. It’s possible that Tyrogue could see a new, metal fist as cheating in a battle with others, due to the properties of bone and metal impacts being different. Sorrel: You’re saying that a Pokémon would give up its ability to function regularly just because it doesn’t want to cheat?! That is preposterous! You wait and see. Tyrogue will love the new prosthetic! End Scene In the laboratory, Tyrogue watches his myoelectric terminal device as it slowly makes a fist. He strains at the effort of it, frustration building. He looks over to see Professor Sebastian clearing off Violet’s residual prosthetic pieces in order to insert a new one. Sorrel is working with Tyrogue. Sorrel: That’s it Tyrogue. Now try and grab this. Sorrel holds out a ball, it being slightly bigger than Tyrogue’s prosthetic. Tyrogue moves his arm out to reach it with no problem, touching the palm to the ball. Tyrogue strains as the prosthetic begins to close, the fingertips pushing down on the ball. Tyrogue yells as he pulls the ball back, swatting the ball out of Sorrel’s hand. Tyrogue crosses his arms and pouts, no longer responding to Sorrel. Sorrel leaves the lab defeated. Sorrel: I don’t understand. Tyrogue easily has the muscle control and power to trigger the myoelectric system to use the terminal device. I can’t understand why he can’t do it. Hazel: Maybe Chase is right. Maybe it doesn’t want the device. Sorrel: How can he be right?! With just a, a gut feeling against my father’s years of experience and research! No it’ll work. He just has to work harder at it! Hazel: Oh quit whining Sorrel! Look, the fact is that Tyrogue doesn’t like you or care about you. If you want it to respond to that new hand, you need someone he trusts. (Points to the other room.) And that’s Violet. Sorrel: Huh? Hm. But, I wanted to… Hazel: Look. I don’t understand a lot of what you do here, or even care. But it isn’t about you. It’s about a Pokémon who’s life will never be the same. It takes time. How long has Violet been coming here? Sorrel: Uh, two years. Hazel: And how long did it take for her to be truly comfortable with those things? Sorrel: I suppose a little over a year. Hazel: And there you go. Give it time, space and example. Have Violet help. Ask Chase for ideas. He seems more in-tuned than you right now. Hazel walks off, as Sorrel sighs. He heads into the room where Violet and Professor Sebastian are. Sebastian: And? Sorrel: (Shakes head) He won’t cooperate with me. Perhaps it will with Violet? Sebastian: I would assume he feels a connection with you as you both suffered the same injury. Albeit in a different way. Violet, you shall assist in helping Tyrogue to adjust. Violet: I understand. Sorrel goes off, getting a drink from a vending machine. Chase comes over. Chase: How’s it doing? Sorrel: (Looks to sky) He’s resisting the prosthetic. Exactly like you predicted. Chase: Aw! I was hoping you’d get through to him! I really wanted to have a battle with him! Sorrel: (Stares angrily) Tyrogue just lost his hand and you’re thinking about a battle?! Chase: Of course! You guys said that he cut off his own arm! Imagine the strength it took to do that! Sorrel: I doubt physical strength had anything to do with it. Chase: No, mental strength! Even if he knew his hand was crushed beyond repair how much guts does it take to do that?! Could you do that? Sorrel: Huh? Well, it, I, (sighs) No. I don’t think I could. Chase: And that’s why I wanna battle it! That’s a Pokémon that doesn’t give up and gives it its all! Sorrel: Heh. A battle. (Light bulb going off) You may be onto something. You said before that it’s a Fighting type! And its strength is important to it! The reason it isn’t responding isn’t because of the device, it’s the intervention! Chase, I’ll check with Violet and Tyrogue but I want you to battle them! Chase: Alright! I’ll do it! Sorrel runs back to the lab, where Violet gets her new arm attached. Violet: I apologize, Sorrel. But I have not yet had the opportunity to work with Tyrogue. Sorrel: Forget about that. I want you to help Tyrogue in a battle! Violet: Battle? Wouldn’t this be too early in the recovery stage for a battle? Sorrel: Maybe, but it loves to fight and battle! You said it was battling when you found it! Perhaps using the device in battle will accelerate its recovery! Violet: Hm. I understand. In that case I shall speak to it. Who will be the opponent? Sorrel: Chase has volunteered. End Scene Violet and Tyrogue stand on the battlefield with Chase on the other side. Professor Sebastian looks back to Sorrel. Sebastian: You sure this will work? The therapy, there isn’t a conclusive reason… Sorrel: Father, we have to think like a Pokémon in this case. If Tyrogue can see that the new device will be beneficial in battle then he’ll be more likely to accept it! Trust me on this one. Sebastian: I always trust your judgements. Chase: Okay! I’m going with a heavy hitter! Go Cranidos! Chase throws his Pokéball, choosing Cranidos. Cranidos: Crani! Chase: Let’s go Cranidos! Headbutt! Violet: Tyrogue, begin with Mach Punch. Cranidos dashes in head first, as Tyrogue speeds forward cocking his right fist back and squeezing tight. The attacks collide, Tyrogue easily overpowering Cranidos. Tyrogue is surprised, looking at the prosthetic. He opens and closes the hand easily. Tyrogue shakes his head as he focuses back on the battle. Sorrel: Yes! Chase: Not bad power! Cranidos, let’s use Assurance! Cranidos’ head glows with a black aura as it charges forward. Tyrogue crosses his arms as he takes the hit, skidding back. Violet: Tyrogue, go for Mach Punch. Chase: Block it with Headbutt! Cranidos leaps and appears directly in Tyrogue’s face. Tyrogue responds as his left fist glows blue, striking Cranidos in the gut with Mach Punch. Cranidos is launched upwards a bit before landing on its feet. Tyrogue grins as he shakes out his left hand from the impact. Sorrel: He used his left? Sebastian: From the position he was in it was the most appropriate. But that response. He enjoyed the impact significantly more. Chase: Go for Headbutt! Violet: Mach Punch. Hazel: Why is she only using Mach Punch? Sebastian: So he uses his prosthetic. Tyrogue cocks his right fist back, stalling for a moment. He switches to his left as his fist collides with Cranidos’ skull. They both strain for a moment as the two skid away from each other. Hazel: That left punch was significantly weaker! Sebastian: Based off the muscle distribution, Tyrogue is right handed. This is one of the reasons we want him to utilize the prosthetic. His strength level in the left is considerably lower and battle wise wouldn’t be strong enough. Tyrogue begins hopping on his feet, stimulated and eager. Tyrogue charges and strikes Cranidos with a right handed Mach Punch. Cranidos tumbles back, grumbling as it gets up. Tyrogue’s heightened state diminishes, as if something is missing. Chase: Now go for Assurance! Violet: Mach Punch. Cranidos goes for Assurance as Tyrogue blocks it with a right handed Mach Punch. Cranidos is knocked back, getting up and rubbing its head. A crack has formed on its skull. Tyrogue gasps as he looks to his prosthetic, a tint of blue on them. Tyrogue: Tyrogue. Tyrogue ty. Tyrogue uses his left arm and begins tearing at the prosthetic. Everyone gasps. Sorrel: Tyrogue, no! Don’t you want to have a hand to fight! Tyrogue: (Distressed) Ty! Ty! Violet: Tyrogue, stop. Tyrogue stops as Violet walks out to him. She bends down, examining it. Violet: You find it too powerful, don’t you? Tyrogue: (Head low) Tyrogue ty. Violet: In that case we shall remove it. If you do not want it then you should not have to. You get the choice. You have a good hand still. Tyrogue: (Thankful) Ty. Violet: Professor. Sebastian: (Sighs) Yes very well. Violet: I apologize that our battle is interrupted, Chase. Chase: All good. We gotta get this head wound checked out anyway. Cranidos: Crani. Sebastian: If you’d like, we have a treatment program that we use with Rock types to fill cracks. We’d be happy to administer it. Chase: Sweet! Thank you! Later, Tyrogue no longer has the prosthetic, examining the residual limb. Violet: It may be harder to battle like that. But I am willing to work with you if you allow it. Tyrogue: Tyrogue. Violet holds out a Pokéball, Tyrogue tapping it with his residual limb. He reacts from oversensitivity as the Pokéball opens, sucking him in. The Pokéball shakes and locks. Violet: I caught, Tyrogue. Sebastian: You will have to perform a desensitization program for Tyrogue. That residual end may become too sensitive and respond harsher than he anticipated. Violet: I understand. Sorrel: Chase, I’m sorry I got angry at you before. I suppose I didn’t like the fact that you were right when I have so much experience in this field. Chase: Hey, it’s all good! You learned something right? Sorrel: Huh? I suppose, yeah. Chase: I learned that what you can do with science is amazing! You’ll be great at helping Pokémon out I can tell! Sorrel: Oh. Thanks. Chase: Now that Cranidos is healed up I’m heading out. I plan on challenging the Saffron City gym here. Violet, next time we’ll finish that battle! Violet: Understood. I shall be prepared. Chase heads off, as Hazel looks to Violet. Hazel: Now Violet. We need to go clothes shopping for you. Violet: Is there a reason? My current attire is still functioning. Hazel: It is ripped and still partially stained red! We gotta get you something with style! Luckily, I know just the place in Celadon to do so! Main Events * Tyrogue has his residual end cared for. * Tyrogue receives a myoelectric terminal device, then decides not to use it. * Chase reveals he has a Cranidos. * Violet and Chase have another battle. This battle is left unfinished. * Violet captures Tyrogue. Characters * Sorrel (main character) * Violet Evergarden * Chase * Hazel * Dr. Sebastian Pokémon * Tyrogue (Violet's, newly caught) * Cranidos (Chase's) Trivia * Tyrogue represents the faction of people who decide to turn down having prosthetics. Many people have image issues with using a prosthetic limb. * Using a battle to help Tyrogue get accustomed to the terminal device through battle is a fundamental aspect of Occupational Therapy. You use meaningful activities to the individual to assist in goals for the therapy process. * Chase's experience from his mom being a nurse gives him a better aspect of how injured Pokémon (and people) think and what they react to. * Sorrel having difficulty figuring out how to work with Tyrogue is based on the difference of science and medicine. Sorrel understands the science of making prosthetics and what they can do for people. He doesn't understand how it mentally affects people. This is where Chase came in to bring in that perspective. * Despite not using a Pokémon, Sorrel is the main character of the episode as it's focusing on his growth. * Chase has a Cranidos due to no other main character owning one. ** It was partially hinted that Chase would have a fossil Pokémon, as in the previous episode he stated the joy there would be in seeing an extinct Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc